Le retour de l'esprit farceur
by Komachu
Summary: Suite de :"l'esprit de la confession". Mizukie est de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) Un accident se produit alors que Mizukie rend visite à son ami Dynamis et 3 de nos cher bladeur se retrouve transformé en fille, comment Mizukie va t'elle réparer ça ? Attention Yaoi
1. Fille ou Garçon ?

**Moi : Et oui, voici la suite tant attendue de l'esprit de la confession ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Tu devrais peut-être te remettre à tes autres fic non ?**

 **Moi : Dis ça aux fans qui attendent que la suite de cette histoire et observe bien leur réactions. ^^**

 **Kyoya : Je suis pas suicidaire non plus...**

 **Moi : On est bien d'accord, bon...Disclamer ?**

 **Ryuga : C'est bon je m'y colle, Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi : Merci Ryu ! ^^ Et maintenant, Masamune, Yu, Kyoya, vous allez souffrir ! *sourire sadique***

 **Tous : *Gloups***

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _pdv Mizukie_

Et voilà ! Il est temps pour moi de réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise 3 jours plus tôt, c'est à dire faire peur à Dynamiss pendant une de ses expériences et lui faire créer une potion qui change le sexe d'une personne . D'après les calculs de Dynamiss, les lumières de la potion ont atterri à Metal Bey City, et c'est là que se trouvent tous les couples que j'ai réussis à faire, je commence vraiment à me dire que si ça tombe sur eux je n'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Une fois arrivée à Metal Bey City, je me fis passer pour une humaine, je restai normal sauf que les couleurs de mes vêtements, de mes cheveux et de mes yeux étaient maintenant visibles, j'ai des cheveux long dorés et des yeux roses fushia, j'ai un sweet shirt à capuche à manches courtes noir qui m'arrive au dessus du nombril ainsi qu'un short beige avec une ceinture noire et un collier représentant le YingYang . Je me dirigeai donc vers le B-Pit pour rendre visite aux autres, après tout, autant profiter d'être en ville en humaine pour aller les voir. ^^ Quand je mis un pied dans le B-Pit j'entendis 3 cris féminins ainsi que la voix de Madoka mort de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'entrai et vis Kyoya, Masamune et Yu en version fille ! Je vais me faire tuer ! Je vis qu'il y avait aussi Ryuga évanoui à côté de Kyoya à cause de son saignement de nez, King près de Masamune en état de choc et Kenta mort de rire à côté de Yu. Je sens que ma mission va durer plus longtemps que prévu... Je m'avançai jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque.

Kyoya : Toi ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Viens ici sale garce !

Mizukie : Je suis ton seul moyen de redevenir normal alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher sinon tu resteras comme ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Il s'éloigna de moi, je ne pu retenir mon rire plus longtemps, tous les regards se jetèrent sur moi, Yu, Masamune et Kyoya avaient une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux tandis que les autres essayaient de retenir leur rire.

Madoka : Ça fait plaisir de te voir Mizukie, même si tu as un peu abusé avec ta méthode pour nous mettre ensemble, je dois bien te dire merci. ^^

Mizukie : Oh mais de rien ! J'allais pas rester là à vous regarder vous tourner autour jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! ^^

Gingka : Et si tu nous expliquais ?

Mizukie : Ah oui c'est vrai, il y a eu un léger accident et...Kyoya, Yu et Masamune ont été transformé en fille.

Masamune : On avait remarqué !

King : Oui mais que s'est il passé précisément ?

Mizukie : Je suis allée voir un vieil ami en pleine expérience et je lui ai fait peur, un ingrédient s'est renversé dans sa potion ce qui a crée ce... Petit désagrément... ^^'

Kyoya : Petit désagrément ?! Tu plaisantes ! Tu as intérêt à réparer ça !

Mizukie : C'est pour ça que je suis là non ? ^^

Yu : Y a intérêt !

Mizukie : T'es trop mignonne en fille !^^

Yu : C'est pas vrai !

Kenta : Elle a raison, avec tes couettes on dirait une vrai petite fille ! ^^

Pendant que Yu boudait dans son coin, j'appelai Dynamiss sur mon portable pour lui demander comment régler le problème, il me dit qu'il viendrait d'ici demain et qu'il m'aiderait à régler le problème. Plus qu'à attendre, cette journée va être longue...

King : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Mizukie : Où sont Tsubasa et Hikaru ?

Madoka : Ils ont décidé de partir en vacances en amoureux.

Mizukie : Que c'est mignon ! ^^

Kenta : On devrait peut-être s'occuper de Ryuga non ?

Ryuga saignait toujours du nez et était toujours évanoui.

Mizukie : Ouais pas faux.

Je claquai des doigt, son saignement de nez s'arrêta et il se réveilla.

Kyoya : Ça va ?

Quand il vit Kyoya son saignement de nez recommença.

Kyoya : Mes yeux c'est plus haut Ryuga...

Ryuga : J-Je vais bien !

Kyoya : Mouais, allez relève-toi.

On entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le B-Pit, je remontai et vis Ryuto et Kakeru, Ryuto est le petit frère de Ryuga et Kakeru est le petit frère de Kyoya, je me demande ce qu'ils font là ces deux-là...

Ryuto : Euh... Salut, vous êtes qui ?

Mizukie : Je m'appelle Mizukie, je suis une amie de vos frères, enfin vos frères et sœurs.

Kakeru : Mais on n'a pas de sœur.

Mizukie : Alors va voir ton frère, il est en bas. ^^

Kakeru : Ok...

Ryuto et Kakeru descendirent en bas, je les entendis crier, je descendis à mon tour pour voir Kakeru et Ryuto choqué de voir Kyoya en fille.

Kakeru : Nii-san ?!

Kyoya : C'est sa faute !

Il me pointa du doigt, j'avoue que c'est un peu de ma faute... ^^'

Ryuto : Mais-Enfin je veux dire... Comment ?!

Mizukie : Très bien, laissez-moi deux minutes.

Une lumière blanche émana de ma personne, quand la lumière disparut, j'étais redevenue transparente comme avant, Ryuto et Kakeru avaient l'air choqué.

Kakeru : Un fantôme ?!

Mizukie : Je suis Mizukie, l'esprit qui veille sur ce monde, il y a eu un léger incident ce qui a transformé Kyoya, Yu et Masamune en fille.

Ryuga : D'accord... Mais comment vas-tu régler le problème ?

Mizukie : J'ai un ami qui arrivera demain, il va m'aider à régler le problème.

Ryuga : C'est l'ami à qui tu as fait peur et qui a causé tout ça ?

Mizukie : Mmh... Oui pourquoi ? ^^

Masamune : Il a intérêt à se dépêcher !

Mizukie : Ne vous en faites pas, il devrait arriver demain, en attendant vous devriez éviter de sortir.

Kyoya : Je ne mettrais pas un pied dehors tant que le problème ne sera pas réglé !

Mizukie : Oui et ben tu vas devoir rester à l'intérieur un petit bout de temps, le temps que mon ami arrive, qu'on sache quoi et comment faire et surtout qu'on vous guérisse alors en attendant vous restez là compris ? ^^

Yu : Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais plus aller au marchand de glace ?!

Mizukie : Désolée Yu... ^^

Yu : Maieuh...

Madoka : Et c'est reparti pour un tour...

Mizukie : Et c'est encore une mission pour moi !

Madoka : Et un calvaire pour nous... -_-'

* * *

 **Kyoya : *aura sombre* Une dernière parole ? *tronçonneuse à la main***

 **Moi : Euh...Review please ? ^^'**

 **Kyoya : Tu vas crever !**

 **Moi : Aaaahhhhhhhhh !**

 **Kyoya : Reviens ici !*me poursuit avec une tronçonneuse en marche à la main***

 **Yu : Tu devrais peut-être arrêter...**

 **Kyoya : Et pour quelle raison je devrais ne pas la tuer ?!**

 **Yu : Si tu l'as tue on restera comme ça pour toujours.**

 **Kyoya : *s'arrête* Pas con.**

 **Moi : Si tu refais ça je fais pire que te transformer en fille !**

 **Ah au fait ! Si vous aimez cette fic je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir celle de Ryu Ankoku et de Ryuamy, elles sont génial, complètement folle, WTF et surtout très drôle ! X)**


	2. La Fleur de Lune partie 1

**Moi : Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Pas autant de succès que l'autre fic pas vrai ?**

 **Moi : La ferme ! J'aurais espéré avoir plus d'une Review... TT_TT**

 **Kyoya : Alors arrête cette fic et laisse-nous tranquille !**

 **Moi : Jamais ! Bon tu le fais se Disclamer ?!**

 **Kyoya : *soupir* Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi : Et ben voilà ! ^^**

 **Yu : C'était bien l'Espagne ? ^^**

 **Moi : Ça a été oui. ^^**

 **Yu : Alors emmène-nous la prochaine fois !**

 **Moi : J'aurais du m'en douter... -_-'**

 **Ryuga : Pourquoi tu n'écris rien en ce moment ?!**

 **Moi : Parce que je suis sur beaucoup de fics en même temps ! Je bosse sur 1 RyuGin et d'autre RyuKyo alors oui je bosse !**

 **Ryuga et Gingka : Un RyuGin ?!**

 **Moi : Oups, euh... À plus tout le monde. ^^'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Kyoya : Bon il arrive quand ton ami ?!

Mizukie : Un peu de patience, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Le lendemain de mon arrivée, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon du B-Pit à attendre l'arrivée de mon ami Dynamis pour qu'il m'aide à réparer mon erreur. Il faut juste attendre, j'espère qu'il arrivera vite et que le problème sera réglé tout aussi vite. Après tout ils ont le droit de passer un peu de temps tous ensemble sans qu'une catastrophe s'abatte sur eux. J'entendis la porte du B-Pit s'ouvrir, je fonçai à l'étage pour voir Dynamis passer la porte.

Mizukie : Enfin te voilà ! Kyoya, Masamune et Yu ont été transformé en fille !

Dynamis : Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit, où sont-ils ?

Mizukie : Ils sont en bas, viens.

Je l'amenai en bas, les autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre, oh c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de leur préciser que "l'ami" en question était Dynamis... ^^' Bon ben... Surprise ? ^^'

Gingka : Dynamis ?!

Dynamis : Salut tout le monde !

Kenta : C'est toi l'ami de Mizukie ?!

Dynamis : Oui, et c'est aussi elle qui m'a fait peur pendant l'une de mes expériences.

Mizukie : Hé hé... ^^'

Dynamis regarda Kyoya, Masamune et Yu.

Dynamis : Je vois... Je vous préviens ça risque d'être long.

Yu : Euh... Long comment ? ^^'

Dynamis : Long comme le temps que l'on trouve tous les ingrédients pour l'antidote.

Mizukie : Ca ne devrait pas poser problème non ?

Dynamis : Eh bien... Les ingrédients son plutôt durs à trouver.

Mizukie : C'est-à-dire ?

Dynamis : Si je me souviens bien, il faut une écaille de dragon de mer, un cristal d'étoile, une braise éternelle et une fleur de lune.

Madoka : Un cristal d'étoile ?

Mizukie : C'est un cristal très rare que l'on trouve dans certaines étoiles.

King : Et une fleur de lune ?

Dynamis : C'est une fleur elle aussi très rare qui n'éclot qu'à la pleine lune, et il nous la faut éclose.

Ryuga : Tu ne peux pas en faire apparaître Mizukie ?

Mizukie : Désolé les amis, mais je ne peux pas faire apparaître des objets mystiques d'un claquement de doigts.

Masamune : C'est bien notre veine...

Mizukie : Bon par quoi on commence ? ^^

Dynamis : Je pense qu'il serait préférable que Yu, Masamune et Kyoya ne viennent pas avec nous chercher les ingrédients.

Yu : Pourquoi ?

Dynamis : Eh bien... Il se pourrait que vous ayez des problème avec votre nouveau corps.

Masamune : C'est-à-dire ?

Dynamis : Saute d'humeur, mal de ventre, nausée et je ne sais quoi d'autres...

Kyoya : Il manquait plus que ça ! Des effets secondaires ! T'aurais pas pu faire ton expérience ailleurs ?! Et toi l'esprit à la noix t'aurais pas pu faire comme les gens normaux et éviter de lui faire peur ?!

Mizukie : Saute d'humeur hein ? -_-

Dynamis : Je crois que oui.

Madoka : Il vaut mieux que je reste ici avec eux, avec tous ces effets secondaires ça risque d'être le chaos si on les laisse seuls.

Mizukie : Entendu, Dynamis ?

Dynamis : Oui ?

Mizukie : Quel ingrédient allons-nous chercher en premier ?

Dynamis : Voyons... La prochaine pleine lune est dans trois jours, ça nous laisse le temps de trouver une fleur de lune avant qu'elle n'éclose.

Mizukie : Et où est-ce qu'on pourrait en trouver ?

Dynamis : Les fleurs de lune poussent généralement sur les hautes montagnes.

Mizukie : D'acc, alors qui vient ?^^

Kenta : Moi je vais rester ici avec Yu.

Ryuga : Je viens, je peux pas laisser Kyoya dans cet état.

Mizukie : Dans tous les cas je t'aurais forcé à venir alors.

Ryuga : Pourquoi ?

Mizukie : Vu comment tu regardes Kyoya je préfère t'emmener, par sécurité.

Ryuga : *fixe Kyoya*

Mizukie : *Agite une main devant Ryuga*

Ryuga : Hein ? Quoi ?

Tous : -_-'

Mizukie : Qui d'autre vient ?

Gingka : Je viens.

King : Moi aussi.

Mizukie : Très bien, alors King, Gingka, Ryuga et Dynamis, fermez les yeux.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et je claquai des doigts, nous nous trouvions désormais sur une montagne.

Mizukie : Vous pouvez rouvrirent les yeux ! ^^

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, Gingka et King firent des yeux ronds.

King : Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire apparaître d'objet mystique !

Mizukie : Je ne peux pas en faire apparaître mais je peux nous emmener la où ils sont.

Dynamis : Bon, plus qu'a trouver la fleur de lune avant son éclosion, sinon il faudra attendre encore un mois avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Mizukie : Et je doute que Kyoya et les autres survivent encore un mois en fille... ^^'

King : Bon par où on va ?

Mizuke : Bah on monte.

Ryuga : Pff génial...

 **Avec Kyoya et les autres...**

Madoka : Bon, les gars si vous voulez vous adapter à vos corps de fille vous allez devoir vivre comme des filles.

Kyoya : C'est-à-dire ?

Madoka : S'habiller comme des filles.

Masamune : Quoi ?! Je veux pas me déguiser en fille moi !

Madoka : Tu n'as pas le choix Masamune. ^^

Kyoya : *aura sombre*

Yu : Euh... Yoyo ?

Kyoya : S'HABILLER EN FILLE ?! JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE LES GENS DISENT JE NE METTRAI PAS UN SEUL VÊTEMENT DE FILLE !

 _ **1 heure plus tard...**_

Kyoya : Je te hais.

Kyoya était désormais habillé d'un short beige avec une ceinture noire à laquelle Leonne et son lanceur étaient attachés ainsi qu'un petit sweet shirt noir à capuche avec des oreilles de chat sur la capuche qui s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une simple queue de cheval.

Madoka : Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi. ^^

Yu était entrain de se tordre de rire dans un coin de la pièce pendant que Masamune retenait ses rires, il n'était pas suicidaire, il tenait à vivre encore trèèèès longtemps. Madoka se tourna vers les deux autres garçons (ou filles).

Madoka : À vous maintenant. ^^

Yu et Masamune : Oh oh... O_O

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Yu se retrouva habillé avec un T-shirt à manches courtes noir avec un ruban blanc et une jupe blanche avec un legging noir en dessous ainsi que des ballerines noires avec un ruban blanc au bout de chaque chaussure (le même look que Clem dans pokémon). Elle avait aussi deux petites couettes blondes.

Madoka : Maintenant à toi Masamune. ^^

Masamune : Ahhhhhhhh !

Et c'est ainsi que Masamune fini habillé avec un mini T-shirt vert avec une veste noire et un legging noir avec de simples baskets noires et vertes. Ses cheveux était coiffés en une tresse ramenée sur le côté gauche.

Madoka : Il ne reste plus que la touche finale. ^^

Elle sortit une grosse boîte de nulle part et l'ouvrit devant les trois nouvelles filles qui firent les yeux ronds.

* * *

 **Ryuga : *aura sombre* Un RyuGin hein ?**

 **Moi : On en reparlera plus tard... ^^'**

 **Yu : Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps à le faire ce chapitre ?!**

 **Moi : J'ai eu quelques soucis techniques ok ?!**

 **Kyoya : Dis plutôt que t'avais pas d'idée comme d'hab.**

 **Moi : Bah en fait c'était les deux mais le problème technique m'a permis de réfléchir à la fic et j'ai eu assez d'idée pour faire le chapitre 2. ^^**

 **Yu : Ouais bah maintenant faut faire le chapitre 3.**

 **Moi : Il va être salé croyez-moi... *sourire sadique***

 **Yu : J'ai un peu peur pour nos vie là.**

 **Moi : À la prochaine tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire ! ^^**


	3. La Fleur de Lune partie 2

**Moi : Le voici le voilà, le troisième chapitre ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois...**

 **Moi : Quoi ? La boîte ? Je crois que si pourquoi ? ^^**

 **Masamune : Au secoure ! Elle veut nous travestir ! TT_TT**

 **Moi : Mais non ! Vous n'pouvez pas être des travelos vu que vous vous êtes transformés en vraies filles... -_-'**

 **Masamune : Ah oui c'est vrai !**

 **Tous : -_-'**

 **Moi : Que quelqu'un fasse le Disclamer qu'on en finisse... -_-'**

 **Kyoya : Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi : Merci Kyo, bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

On monta la montagne non sans peine avec Gingka qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre avec King qu'il faisait froid ou qu'ils avaient faim, si ça continue je vais commettre un meurtre... -_-' Ryuga et moi on se regarda exaspérés par leur comportement tandis que Dynamis se concentrait sur le chemin à suivre. Au bout d'un moment King et Gingka s'écroulèrent par terre.

Gingka : Pitié on n'en peut plus ! TT_TT

King : Juste une pause !

Mizukie : *soupir* Bon d'accord mais juste 5 minutes compris ?

Ryuga, Dynamis et moi on s'assit à notre tour par terre, je discutai avec Dynamis du chemin à suivre et des possibles endroits où il y aurait le plus de chance de trouver une fleur de lune. On n'est pas prêt de la trouver cette fleur... -_-'

Dynamis : On ne devrait plus être très loin de la fleur.

King : J'espère bien !

Soudain, on entendit un bruit étrange, comme un cri de bête sauvage.

Gingka : C-C'était quoi ça ?

Ryuga : Ça j'en sais rien !

Mizukie : Moi non plus, Dynamis ?

Dynamis : Eh bien... Une vieille légende raconte qu'il existe certaines créatures qui sont chargées de protéger la fleur de lune, mais cette légende date de très longtemps ! Je ne pense pas que ces créatures gardiennes existent encore.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre.

Mizukie : Dynamis... !

Dynamis : Tout le monde peut se tromper... ^^'

Avant qu'on ne puisse réagir, une créature apparut dans notre champ de vision, on aurait dit une sorte de Yéti, sûrement la créature gardienne. Il se mit à courir vers nous comme une bête sauvage qui charge sur sa proie.

Mizukie : Courez !

 **Avec Kyoya et les autres...**

 _Pdv Normal_

Madoka ouvrit la boite où se trouvaient divers produits de maquillage comme du fond de teint, du verni ou du rouge à lèvre. Quand Kyoya, Masamune et Yu virent la boite à maquillage, Kyoya lança un regard de mort à Madoka.

Kyoya : Jamais.

Madoka : Bon écoutez moi bien, si quelqu'un vous voit et devine qui vous êtes on est fichu alors si vous ne voulez pas que votre réputation soit gâchée vous avez intérêt à vous laisser faire compris ?!

Les trois filles se regardèrent longuement avant de retourner leur regard vers Madoka, Yu fit la moue.

Yu : Bon d'accord...

Masamune : Si j'étais pas numéro 1 je n'accepterais jamais de me faire maquiller, mais là...

Kenta : Bah t'as aucune raison de te faire maquiller alors.^^

Masamune : -_-'

Madoka : Alors Kyoya, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Parce que moi à ta place je me laisserais au moins camoufler mes cicatrices avec du fond de teint. ^^

Kyoya : Je te hais...

Kenta : Je crois que ça veut dire oui. ^^

Madoka : Alors commençons pas toi Kyoya. ^^

 ** _15 minutes plus tard..._**

Madoka : Fini ! ^^

Kyoya était devenu méconnaissable, en plus de ses nouveaux vêtements Kyoya avait du fond de teint qui cachait totalement ses cicatrices, il avait aussi mit des lentilles de contact marron pour changer la couleur de ses yeux pour "être sûr" d'après Madoka, Kyoya avait aussi du rouge à lèvre noir.

Madoka : Bon, Yu ? ^^

Yu : *s'enfuit en courant*

Madoka : Reviens ici ! *poursuit Yu dans tout le B-Pit*

Masamune en profita pour se cacher quelque part pour éviter le maquillage tandis que Kyoya essayait de se faire le plus petit possible pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Au bout de quelque minutes, Madoka réussi à attraper Yu et l'attacha à une chaise pour le maintenir tranquille pendant qu'elle le maquille un peu, au final elle ne lui mit qu'un fin trait de rouge à lèvre rose et des lentilles de contact bleu. Madoka se tourna vers Kenta.

Madoka : Ou est Masamune ?

Kenta : Il essaye de se cacher.

Madoka : J'aurais du m'en douter... -_-' Kenta va chercher des hamburgers...

Kenta : Compris ! ^^

 ** _30 minutes plus tard..._**

Kenta : Je suis de retour ! ^^

Madoka : Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt! J'ai toujours pas trouver Masamune !

Kenta : T'inquiète j'ai les hamburgers ! J'ai vu Kakeru et Ryuto au fast-food.

Madoka : Je me doutais qu'ils étaient là-bas... -_-'

Kenta : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Madoka : On met mon plan à exécution.^^

Elle prit le sachet de Kenta qui contenait les hamburgers et les posa sur la grande table de la cuisine, Kenta et elle allèrent se cacher tandis que Yu et Kyoya restaient dans salon essayant de se faire oublier. Madoka et Kenta attendirent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Masamune sorte le bout de son nez, il passa la tête à travers la porte et regarda la pièce pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, quand il était sûr que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce il se rua sur le sachet d'hamburger et sortit la nourriture tant convoitée.

Madoka : Maintenant !

Madoka et Kenta se jetèrent sur Masamune, pendant que Madoka immobilisait Masamune, Kenta l'attacha à la chaise et Madoka le traîna jusqu'au salon ou Yu et Kyoya s'étaient mis devant la télé, Masamune s'est donc retrouvé avec du rouge à lèvre noir, un peu de fond de teint et des lentilles de contact vertes. Après ce qui semblait être une torture pour Masamune, Madoka et Kenta le libérèrent et il se rua dans la cuisine finir son hamburger.

Madoka : Enfin ! Bon et bien je crois qu'on a fini.^^

Kenta : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Madoka : On se prépare au pire... -_-'

Kenta : Pourquoi ?

Madoka : Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Dynamis sur les effets secondaires ?

Kenta : Oh...

 **Retour avec Mizukie et les autres...**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Tous : Ahhhhhhhh !

On continuait de courir devant le monstre gardien qui continuait de nous poursuivre, mais, une petite minute...Mais quelle idiote ! Je claquai des doigt ce qui stoppa net le gardien, je l'ai paralysé. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu cette idée avant ? On s'arrêta de courir, tous les regards se jetèrent sur moi.

Tous : TU NE POUVAIS PAS FAIRE CA AVANT ?!

Mizukie : Désolée...^^' Je viens tout juste d'y penser. ^^'

Dynamis : *soupir*Bon, si on a croisé le gardien c'est que la fleur ne doit pas être loin, continuons.

On se remit en route jusqu'à arriver sur une grand plaine de rochers, où est-ce qu'on est censé trouver une fleur ici ?

Dynamis : Normalement la fleur de lune devrait être ici.

Ryuga : Sérieusement ? Une fleur sur des rochers ?

Dynamis : C'est une des particularités de la fleur de lune, elle pousse sur des rochers et elle a de grandes qualités de guérison.

Mizukie : Bon bah plus qu'à chercher.

On se sépara dans la plaine en sautant de rochers en rochers en regardant partout sans le moindre signe de la fleur, je sens que ça va être long... -_-'

 ** _1 heure plus tard..._**

King : J'en ai marre !

King s'assit sur un rocher et croisa les bras, mais il croit quoi lui ?! Moi aussi j'en ai marre !

Mizukie : Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! On en a tous marre ! Mais on continue nous ! Tu veux vraiment que Masamune reste en fille pour le reste de sa vie ?!

King : Bon d'accord...

Mizukie : Du nouveau les gars ?

Dynamis : Toujours rien.

Ryuga : Moi non plus.

Gingka : Rien de chez rien.

Mizukie : *soupir* On ne la trouvera jamais...Tu es sûr que la fleur est ici ?

Dynamis : Normalement oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne la trouve pas...

Mizukie : *soupir* Continuons...

On retourna à nos recherches, je commence à croire que la fleur se moque de nous... -_-' Je continuai mes recherches en allant plus loin que tout à l'heure. Je vis une colline au loin que je n'avais pas remarquée avant, je m'approchai et distinguai quelque chose briller en haut de la colline, plus je m'approchais et plus je commençais à comprendre ce qu'était la chose brillante. Quand je compris enfin ce que c'était j'appelai les autres.

Mizukie : Les gars venez voir !

Ils s'approchèrent de moi et regardèrent en direction de la colline.

Dynamis : C'est la fleur ! On l'a enfin trouvée !

On courra vers la fleur, c'était une fleur aux pétales d'argent brillantes de mille feu. Mais elle n'est pas encore éclose, il va falloir attendre encore 2 jours...

 ** _2 jours plus tard..._**

Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Ces deux jours ont été un vrai cauchemar ! Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais rester 2 jours avec eux ! Même pour moi c'est trop ! Mais bon... La pleine lune c'est ce soir et la fleur va enfin pouvoir éclore. On a campé sur cette colline depuis 2 jours alors on n'a pas intérêt à louper l'éclosion parce que j'ai dû faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas tuer King et Gingka ! Ils sont insupportables ! Ils se plaignent toutes les deux minutes et me demandent des hamburgers dès qu'ils ont faim. Dès que Kyoya, Yu et Masamune auront retrouvé leurs apparences je m'en vais ! Je ne le supporte déjà plus ! Une fois la nuit tombée, je dis aux autres de dormir pendant que je surveille la fleur, moi je n'ai pas besoin de dormir alors je peux rester à l'observer toute la nuit s'il le faut ! Plus vite les ingrédients seront trouvés plus vite je pourrais partir d'ici. À minuit, la fleur commença à bouger, elle va éclore ! Je claquai des doigts et fis apparaître des seaux d'eau au dessus des têtes de tout le monde et les renversai. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut.

King : Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

Mizukie : On n'a pas le temps de discuter, la fleur va éclore !

Dynamis s'approcha de la fleur et s'agenouilla, la fleur brilla quelque instant puis quand la lumière diminua on pu voir que la fleur était éclose, Dynamis la cueillit et nous la montra, elle est magnifique, elle brille encore plus qu'avant et on pouvait voir que son pollen était comme de la poudre d'argent, cette fleur est tout bonnement magnifique. Dynamis mit délicatement la fleur dans son sac et se tourna vers nous.

Dynamis : On en a fini ici, Mizukie ?

Mizukie : Avec plaisir !^^

Je claquai des doigts et nous fis disparaître.

* * *

 **Moi : Fini ! ^^ Désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis longtemps mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et oui encore une panne d'inspi ! ^^ Si vous saviez comme c'est dur d'écrire des fics ! On a toutes les idées qui germent dans nos têtes mais pour les écrire... Bah c'est la page blanche... ^^' Donc je mettrai peut-être du temps à écrire certains chapitres alors si je n'écris rien pendant un moment ne vous inquiétez pas la fic n'est pas abandonnée. ^^**

 **Yu : Sacré monologue ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Pff ! Tout ça pour dire "Dsl pas d'inspi". Tu veux juste meubler avec le Disclamer et le blabla de fin pour rajouter des mots.**

 **Moi : Toujours aussi gentil... -_-' Bon ben Review please ! ^^**

 **Yu : À la prochaine ! ^^**

 **Moi : Hé !**


	4. La Braise éternelle

**Moi : C'est l'heure du chapitre 4 !^^**

 **Kyoya : Dépêche toi de finir cette fic et laisse nous tranquille !**

 **Moi : T'es pas sorti alors...**

 **Ryuga : Ne me dit pas...**

 **Moi : Et si ! Il y aura une autre suite !^^**

 **Tous : NOOOOONNN !**

 **Moi : Je la ferais quoi que vous direz je la ferais cette suite ! Alors faite le Disclamer et fermez là !**

 **Kyoya : Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade metal fight...**

 **Ryuga : Tuez moi...**

 **Moi : Oh je peux le faire si tu veux ! ^^ *sors sa tronçonneuse***

 **Ryuga : *s'enfuit***

 **Moi : C'est partie ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Je claquai des doigts et on se retrouva au B-Pit, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le B-Pit, en un bordel pas possible ! Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ici ?! Tout était s'en dessus dessous, plein d'objet étaient éparpillé un peu partout.

Mizukie : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Soudain, je vis Madoka et Kenta sortir de leur cachette et courir vers nous l'air désespéré.

Madoka : Enfin vous êtes là ! On en peut plus ! Les filles on mit le B-Pit sans dessus dessous !

Dynamis : Kyoya et les autres ?

Kenta : C'est pas un des effets secondaire dont tu nous parlais ?

Dynamis : Peut être...

On entendit des bruit de pas non loin de nous, on se retourna et on vit Yu, Masamune et Kyoya descendre les escaliers du B-Pit, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Mizukie : Euh... Les gars ?

Yu, Masamune et Kyoya : ON EST PLUS DES GARS !

Masamune : Et la faute à qui ?!

Mizukie : Et c'est grâce à qui que vous avez une chance de retrouver vos corps normaux ?!

Silence.

Mizukie : Bien ! Nous avons trouvés la fleur de lune, il ne nous manque plus que la braise éternelle, le cristal d'étoile et l'écaille de dragon de mer. Dynamis ?

Dynamis : Je propose de trouver la braise éternelle. Elle se situe dans un volcan non loin d'ici.

Mizukie : Mais ?

Dynamis : *soupir* Mais il y a un chien à trois têtes qui garde la braise.

Ryuga : Ça vous rappel pas quelqu'un ?

Madoka : Passons... -_-'

Mizukie : Bah un os à ronger et c'est gagner ! ^^ Bon et ben allons-y ! ^^

Madoka : Attend !

Trop tard, j'avais claqué des doigt et Dynamis, Ryuga, King, Gingka et moi nous sommes retrouvé dans un volcan.

Mizukie : Plus qu'a la trouver ! ^^

Ryuga : Et elle ressemble à quoi la braise éternelle ?

Dynamis : Sa ressemble à un caillou noir et rouge, il lévite et il est aussi chaud que le soleil.

King : Comment on va faire pour le prendre si il est aussi chaud que le soleil ?!

Mizukie : Je ne ressent pas la chaleur, je pourrais prendre la braise sans problème. ^^

Dynamis : Bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

 _Rooooaaaaaaarrrrr !_

Gingka : C-C'étais quoi ça ?!

Mizukie : J'ai une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être... ^^'

* * *

 _Avec Madoka et les autres..._

 _Pdv Madoka_

Trop tard, Mizukie est déjà parti emportant les garçons avec elle, génial... Comment je vais faire pour survivre avec ses trois furies maintenant ?!

Kenta : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Madoka ?

Madoka : On essaie de survivre...

Je jetai un œil à Masamune, Yu et Kyoya. Oh oh... Elles ont disparues ! Elles ne sont plus là ! Où est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu passer ?! J'aurais pas du me porter volontaire pour les garder... TT_TT

Kenta : Où est-ce qu'elles sont passé ?!

Madoka : J'en sais rien... Et en plus avec tout les effets secondaires du au changement je crains le pire...

Kenta et moi on descendis au sous-sol du B-Pit pour trouver tout le sous-sol sans dessus-dessous, elles ont tout casser sur leur passage ! Je jure que dès que je les aurai sous la main je les tues ! Et pas seulement Kyoya, Masamune et Yu ! Après quelque recherche dans les divers pièces du sous-sol Kenta et moi entendirent des bruit de fracas dans l'une des pièces du fond, quand on ouvrit la porte on tomba sur Yu surexcité comme une pile électrique en train de tout casser ! Cette fois s'en est trop ! Yu avait beau courir partout à une vitesse hallucinante je réussi quand même à l'attraper par le col quand il passa devant moi, je le levai à quelque centimètre du sol puis l'amenai à l'étage pour ensuite le mettre dans une cage que Mizukie m'avait mise à disposition "juste au cas ou" m'avait elle dit. Je refermai la porte à clef et me tournai vers Kenta qui m'avait suivi jusqu'à l'étage.

Kenta : Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop... Excessif ?

Madoka : Rien n'est assez excessif pour ses fou.

On se remit donc à fouiller le B-Pit à la recherche des deux autres tarés. On trouva Masamune assez facilement, il (ou plutôt elle) était endormi dans l'un des placard de la cuisine avec quelque emballage de nourriture vide. On le/la mis dans la cage avec Yu pour ensuite continuer de chercher Kyoya. Après environ une demi-heure de recherche nous n'avions toujours aucune trace de lui/elle. Bordel mais où est-ce qu'il est ?!

* * *

 _Retour avec Mizukie..._

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Après avoir entendu un drôle de cris un chien géant à trois tête fis son apparition et commença à courser tout e monde qui se mirent aussitôt à courir. Tous, sauf moi. Le chien passait évidemment à travers moi se qui m'empêchait d'être blessé. Tandis que je regardais le drôle de spectacle je soupirai et fis apparaître un os géant. Je sifflai pour attirer l'attention du chien qui s'arrêta de courir et tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi.

Mizukie : C'est pour qui le bon gros nonos ? Aller va chercher !

Avec ma magie je soulevai l'os géant et le lança si loin qu'on ne voyait plus qu'un point, le chien (heureusement pour les autres) suivi ses instinct et coura vers la direction où l'os a été lancé. Les autres s'arrêtèrent de courir et s'effondrèrent par terre pour souffler.

Mizukie : Bon vous venez on a pas toute la journée !

Je parti donc dans le volcan laissant les autres tentés de me suivre malgré leur épuisement. Finalement tout le monde réussi à me suivre et nous reprîmes notre chemin là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Ce volcan était un vrai labyrinthe mais si le gardien était là c'est que la braise n'est forcément pas loin, il faut qu'on la trouve ! Plus on avançait plus il faisait chaud, enfin je me repère surtout à la tête des autres vu que je ne ressent pas la chaleur...

King : Il fait trop chaud ici... On se croirait dans un four !

Ryuga : Roh ça va c'est pas la mort non plus !

King : Dit monsieur "je m'entraîne H 24 dans les volcan" !

Mizukie : Bon vous allez la fermé oui ! Si il fait de plus en plus chaud c'est parce qu'on touche au but alors fermez là et continuons !

Le reste du chemin se poursuivi en silence jusqu'à se que, sur une pierre en hauteur qui ressemblait un peu à un piédestal, je vis une sorte de pierre noir avec des fissure orange/rouge qui flottait sur le piédestal. Ça y est ! On la trouvé !

Dynamis : À toi de jouer Mizukie.

Je pris le bocal que me tendait Dynamis et me mis à flotter jusqu'à la braise. Je pris délicatement la braise dans mes mains pour ensuite la mettre dans le bocal que je refermai immédiatement. Je revînt ensuite près des autres.

Mizukie : Je vous déconseille de toucher au bocal, la chaleur de la braise peu se sentir même à travers le bocal, vous pourriez vous brûler.

Dynamis : D'accord, bon maintenant sortons d'ici.

* * *

 _Avec Madoka et les autres..._

 _Pdv Madoka_

Kenta : Euh... Madoka ?

Madoka : Oui ?

Kenta : Je crois savoir où est Kyoya.

Madoka : Où est-il/elle ?!

Kenta ouvrit plus grand la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait qui donnait sur une chambre dans un bazar monstre dans lequel on pouvait voir que la fenêtre de la chambre était grande ouverte. Soudain, ça a fait tilte.

Madoka : Non non non non non non !

* * *

 **Moi : Oui je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour faire se chapitre mais je viens d'entrer en 3ème et avec le brevet et le lycée qui approche j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, review please ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Je suis où moi au faite ?**

 **Moi : Mmh... Quelque part ? ^^'**

 **Kyoya : Même toi t'en sais rien hein ?**

 **Moi : Ben en faite... ^^'**

 **Kyoya : *soupire* Je crois que le prochain chapitre va aussi mettre du temps à arriver...**


	5. Écaille et Cristal

**Moi : Chapitre 5 ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Et pour la centième fois : Où est-ce que je suis passé ?!**

 **Moi : Mmh... J'en sais toujours rien ! Je verrai au fur et à mesure du chapitre ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Taré...**

 **Moi : Psychopathe et sadique aussi. ^^**

 **Kyoya : Ouais et peut-être un peu schizo aussi.**

 **Moi : Oui comment t'as su ?**

 **Kyoya : Irrécupérable...**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Après nous avoir téléporté dans le B-Pit moi et les autres vîmes Yu et Masamune, toujours en fille, attaché dan le salon. Avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de réagir Madoka et Kenta débarquèrent brusquement dans la pièce.

Madoka : Mizukie ! Je t'en supplie emmène nous avec toi ! Je ne peux plus les supporter !

Kenta : Elles sont complètement folles ! S'il te plaît Mizukie laisse nous venir avec toi !

Madoka et Kenta avaient l'air désespérés, je regardai les autres personnes de mon groupe et réfléchit. J'ai besoin de Dynamis mais les autres...

Mizukie : C'est d'accord. King, tu reste.

King : Alléluia !

Bon après... Je ne crois pas que Gingka soit une personne approprié pour s'occuper des filles, mais Ryuga...

Mizukie : Ryuga aussi.

King : Quoi ?!

Ryuga : Yes !

Mizukie : Une dernière petite chose Ryuga...

Il me regarda l'air interrogateur.

Mizukie : N'oubli pas que sous cette forme Kyoya peu tomber enceinte !

Ryuga pâlit avant d'hocher la tête. Je déposai donc la braise au B-Pit et dit aux autres notre prochaine destination.

Mizukie : Nous allons voir une vieille ami à moi.

Dynamis : L'écaille de dragon de mer donc ?

Mizukie : Exact ! ^^

J'allai nous téléporter mais Madoka m'arrêta.

Madoka : Au faites les garçons, Kyoya a disparu, je crois qu'elle c'est enfuit. Bonne chance les gars ! ^^

Avant que Ryuga n'eu le temps de l'étrangler je nous téléporta finalement.

Je nous ai fais atterrir sur un bateau au beau milieu de la mer, laquelle ? Euh...

Gingka : Madoka tu es sur que tu voulais venir ? On va devoir affronter un dragon ! Moi à ta place je serai resté au B-Pit, King et Ryuga ont de la chance...

Madoka : Crois moi un dragon c'est rien à côté de Yu, Masamune et Kyoya.

Mizukie : Bon ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait respirer sous l'eau ?

Silence général... J'aurai du m'en douter un peu quand même...

Mizukie : *soupir* Bien... Que diriez vous d'essayer alors ?

Avant même d'avoir la réponse je sautai du bateau et atterris dans l'eau la tête la première. Une lumière blanche m'entoura et j'avais une queue de poisson rose fushia à la place des jambes ainsi qu'un haut de maillot de bain de la même couleur et une sacoche pour mettre l'écaille. Je remontai à la surface et le petit groupe avait l'air assez surpris, enfin, sauf Dynamis. Je lui ai déjà montré se tour là.

Mizukie : Bah alors vous venez ?

Dynamis fut le premier à sauter, sachant qu'il se transformerait lui aussi grâce à moi. Une lumière blanche l'entoura lui aussi, il se retrouva finalement torse nu (c'est des abdos que je vois ?) avec une queue de poisson du même violet pâle que ces cheveux. Quand les autres virent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ils sautèrent les uns après les autres. Madoka sauta la première et finit avec une queue rose bonbon et un haut de maillot de bain de la même couleur, ses lunettes était encore sur sa tête. Ensuite Gingka et Kenta sautèrent en même temps et Kenta finit avec une queue verte comme ces cheveux et torse nu tandis que Gingka finit avec une queue orange, lui aussi torse nu mais toujours avec son bandeau.

Mizukie : Maintenant que tout le monde est là on peu y aller ! Suivez moi !

Les autres essayèrent de me suivre tant bien que mal, c'est vrai qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de nager avec une queue de poisson... Mais bon ! Qu'ils se démerde ! Dynamis et moi étions les seuls à nous en sortirent, Dynamis pris tout de même le bras de Gingka qui pris le bras de Madoka qui prit celui de Kenta et ils réussirent tous à me suivre. N'empêche c'est beau l'océan... Grâce à mes pouvoirs nous pouvons voir sous l'eau comme en pleins jours sur terre ! Et il faut avouer que c'est magnifique... Des poissons nageaient un peu partout, on pouvait voir des épaves de vieux navires ayant sombré ainsi que l'immensité bleu. Ça aurait été parfait si il n'y avait pas quelques déchets présent, les Hommes ne respectent vraiment rien... Enfin bref, je continuais de nager tout droit, laissant les autres me suivre. Au bout d'un petit moment je décidai de me retourner mais quand je le fis je ne vis personne, même pas Dynamis ! Au bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?!

 _ **Avec Ryuga, King et les filles...**_

 _Pdv Normal_

Ryuga : Rah !

Et c'est à ce moment la que Ryuga mit un coup de poing dans le mur et laissa un trace.

Ryuga : Je vais les tuer ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu perdre Kyoya ?!

King : Ben je...

Ryuga : Dès qu'ils passeront cette porte je les étrangles tout les deux !

King : Pendant que les deux autres sont attachés on a cas aller chercher Kyoya d'acccord ? Il- Elle ne doit pas être loin.

Ryuga : *soupir* Bon alors allons-y...

Ryuga sorti du magasin comme une fusée et instantanément il commença à chercher Kyoya du regard, King suivi Ryuga comme il pu en cherchant Kyoya ou en tout cas une fille qui lui ressemble. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, Ryuga cherchait toujours Kyoya désespérément tandis que King essayait de faire attention à chaque détail jusqu'à ce que son attention soit happé par un groupe de garçon qui semblait entourer quelqu'un, probablement une fille pensa King. Jusqu'à ce que ça l'ai frappé, une fille... Ça pourrait être Kyoya ! King décida de tenter le coup et appela Ryuga pour lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait.

Ryuga : Si c'est gars embêtent Kyoya ils sont morts !

Ryuga fonça vers le groupe et quand il fut assez proche il pu voir que effectivement, Kyoya se trouvait au milieu du groupe, l'air.. Bizarre. Il ou elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, comme si il/elle était drogué(e). Ryuga vit rouge.

Ryuga : DÉGAGEZ DE MA COPINE OU JE VOUS TUE !

Tout le groupe se retourna vers Ryuga, quand ils virent Ryuga, ils s'enfuirent en courant, laissant Kyoya là, pouvant à peine tenir debout. Ryuga se précipita vers Kyoya, le/la prenant dans ses bras et l'aidant à tenir debout.

Ryuga : Kyoya... Kyoya ça va ?

Kyoya : Ryuga... Ryuga je...

Kyoya avait l'air complètement ailleurs, il (ou plutôt elle) n'avait même pas l'air de savoir où il ou elle était, il(elle) fini par s'évanouir dans les bras de Ryuga. Ryuga porta Kyoya dans ses bras et alla rejoindre King qui l'attendait plus loin. Ils retournèrent donc au B-Pit, Ryuga posa Kyoya doucement sur le canapé et le/la regarda dormir. Ryuga soupira et se tourna vers King qui regardait Masamune encore endormi dans la cage.

Ryuga : J'espère que les autres vont vite trouver le reste des ingrédients...

King : Ouais moi aussi...

 ** _Retour avec Mizukie et les autres..._**

Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passé ses cons ?! Comment ils ont pu se perdre ?! Il y a juste de l'eau ici ! Enfin... Si on ne compte pas les rochets, le sable, les poissons et les épaves mais... Et merde... Bon ok j'ai rien dit.

Je fis donc demi-tour et cherchai donc les autres des yeux, mais où sont ils ?! Je vis à ma gauche un requin roder près d'une vieille épaves, je n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai ma route.

 _Pdv Dynamis_

C'est super ! Non franchement on est pas sorti ! Déjà on a perdu Mizukie parce qu'elle allait trop vite, ensuite un requin a commencé à nous poursuivre et maintenant on est coincé dans une vieille épave parce que le requin n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir !

Kenta : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

Dynamis : On attend.

Madoka : Et on attend quoi ? Que le requin n'est plus faim ?!

Dynamis : Soit que le requin en ai marre soit que Mizukie se rende compte que nous ne sommes plus là et qu'elle nous sauve.

Madoka : Ça va prendre du temps...

Sur ce point là elle n'a pas tord... Plus qu'à attendre...

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Bon... Là ça va me saouler ! Sérieux je suis carrément retourné jusqu'au bateau et il n'y a personne ! Mais où sont ils ?! Je décidai donc évidement de refaire le chemin et de TOUT vérifier. Chaque fois que je croiserai une épave je la fouillerai comme ça au moins ça sera fait ! Je m'arrêtai donc à chaque épave et les fouillai les unes après les autres. J'arrivai finalement à l'épave ou j'ai vu le requin roder tout à l'heure, il était toujours là mais je le fis vite déguerpir et je pu entrer dans l'épave, au bout d'un certain temps je vis des couleurs ressortir sur les couleurs ternes du bateau et décidai d'aller voir.

Dynamis : Mizukie !

Mizukie : Dynamis !

Je repérai aussi Gingka, Kenta et Madoka qui étaient avec Dynamis. Ils m'expliquèrent qu'un requin les avaient poursuivi jusqu'ici. Ah ouais donc ils ont pas été foutu de je sais pas moi... Crier ou même nager plus vite dans la direction où je suis parti ? Non bien sur ! On préfère faire demi-tour et se planquer évidement c'est plus drôle !

Mizukie : La prochaine fois nagez plus vite et criez au lieu de vous planquez et de me faire vous chercher dans tout l'océan !

Dynamis, Gingka, Madoka et Kenta : Désolé...

Mizukie : *soupir* Bon suivez moi et restez avec moi cette fois !

Dynamis, Gingka, Madoka et Kenta : D'accord...

De vrais gamins... Je repris donc la même route que tout à l'heure, vérifiant toute les 2 secondes si les autres étaient toujours là et heureusement pour moi (et pour eux parce que je crois que je les aurais tué sinon) ils sont restés avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant une immense grotte.

Mizukie : On y est !

Gingka, Kenta et Madoka semblaient un peu impressionné. Dynamis lui il s'en fichait. Je l'avait déjà amené ici de toute façon.

Mizukie : AITHUSA ! (Oui comme dans Merlin, excusez mon manque d'inspiration svp)

Soudain, un gigantesque dragon bleu sorti de l'ombre de la grotte. C'est Aithusa, un dragon de mer, elle est ma plus vieille ami, je la connais depuis plus de mille ans ! Gingka, Madoka et Kenta semblaient avoir un peu peur, je me serai presque moqué si je n'avais pas vu Aithusa moi même, il faut avouer qu'elle est gigantesque.

Aithusa : Bonjour Mizukie, ça fait longtemps.

Mizukie : Oui je sais, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps.

Dynamis : Bonjour Aithusa.

Aithusa : Oh bonjour Dynamis, toi aussi ça fait longtemps.

Dynamis : Oui c'est vrai, désolé.

Aithusa : Oh ce n'est pas bien grave, qui sont les autres ?

Mizuke : Ah oui c'est vrai, Aithusa je te présente Gingka, Madoka et Kenta. Les amis je vous présente Aithusa, une vieille ami à moi.

Je désignai tout le monde et finis les présentations, Gingka, Madoka et Kenta étaient encore un peu choqué mais ils s'en remirent vite.

Madoka : S-Salut.

Gingka et Kenta : Salut...

Aithusa rit un peu

Aithusa : N'ayez pas peur les enfants, les amis de Mizukie sont mes amis. Alors à quoi dois-je votre visite ?

Mizukie : Ah oui c'est vrai, en faite...

J'expliquai donc toute la situation à Aithusa, on eu quelque fou rire avant qu'on ne se calme et qu'on reprenne notre sérieux.

Mizukie : Donc on aurait besoin d'une de tes écailles pour fabriquer le remède.

Aithusa : Il n'y a pas de problème !

Elle me tandis l'une de ses pattes qui était couverte d'écaille et me laissa lui en prendre une que je mis aussitôt dans ma sacoche.

Mizukie : Merci Aithusa, je te revaudrai ça promis.

Aithusa : Il n'y a pas de quoi Mizukie, revient quand tu veux !

On remonta donc vers la surfaces en disant au revoir à Aithusa, quand on retrouva le bateau on y monta et nos queue de poisson redevinrent des jambes.

Madoka : Et ben... Qui d'autre as-tu comme amis comme ça ?

Je souris mais ne dit rien. J'en ai trop pour les compter, et surtout j'en ai trop pour qu'ils n'aient pas de crise cardiaque.

Dynamis : Plus que le cristal d'étoile à trouver alors.

Mizukie : Ouaip, allons d'abord déposer l'écaille au B-Pit.

Madoka et Kenta : NON !

Ils me stoppèrent avant que je ne pu nous téléporter.

Mizukie : Bah pourquoi ?

Madoka : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille directement chercher le cristal pas vous ? ^^'

Kenta : Oui ! Après tout tu peux garder l'écaille non ? ^^'

Mizukie : Ouais à d'autre ! Vous voulez juste éviter de vous faire tuer par Ryuga avouez !

Ils ne dirent rien et restèrent sans bouger. Décidément... Ma bonté me perdra...

Mizukie : *soupir* Très bien... Allons chercher le cristal alors...

Je claquai des doigts et nous téléportai.

 _ **Avec Ryuga, King et les filles...**_

 _Pdv Normal_

Ryuga : Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ça va bientôt faire 3 heures qu'ils sont parti !

King : Je sais pas... Au pire on a qu'à appeler Madoka !

Ryuga : Oui très bonne idée King, surtout qu'elle a laissé son ordinateur ici !

Ryuga pointa l'ordinateur bien en évidence sur le plan de travail.

King : Ok laisse tomber... -_-'

Ryuga entendis un petit bruit, il tourna la tête et vit que Kyoya commençait à se réveiller.

Ryuga : Kyoya, Kyoya ça va ?

Ryuga parlait doucement, King était surpris de voir à quel point Ryuga était doux et gentil quand il s'agissait de Kyoya. L'amour peu tout faire, même des miracles !

Kyoya : Ryuga ? Qu'est-ce que... Que c'est-il passé ?

Ryuga : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Kyoya : Je me souviens juste que Madoka nous ai habillé et maquillé, vous avez débarqué et après c'est le trou noir...

Kyoya essaya de se relever mais Ryuga maintenu Kyoya allongé.

Ryuga : Il faut que tu te repose Kyoya

Kyoya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Ryuga expliqua donc que les effets secondaires les avaient un peu... Dépassé, et qu'ils avaient fait pas mal de conneries, dont la fuite de Kyoya.

Kyoya : Désolé Ryu...

Ryuga : C'est pas grave Kyo, c'est pas de ta faute...

Ryuga sourit et embrassa doucement Kyoya qui lui rendit son sourire. King préféra leur laisser leur intimité et retourna son regard vers la cage ou se trouvait Masamune toujours endormi contre Yu. King soupira, il avait hâte que toute cette histoire soit terminé et que Masamune redevienne comme avant...

 ** _Retour avec Mizukie et les autres..._**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Je nous fis atterrir dans une sorte d'immense cratère de plusieurs kilomètre rempli de rochet plus foncé que le sol.

Kenta : Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Mizukie : Je nous ai téléporté dans un champ de météorite. Il y en a bien une qui contient un cristal d'étoile, il va juste falloir le trouver.

Madoka : Et comment on fait pour trouver le cristal ?

Je claquai des doigts et fis apparaître dans leurs mains des sortes de lunettes qui ressemblaient un peu à des jumelles.

Kenta : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mizukie : C'est lunette vous feront voir les activité anormal à l'intérieur des météorites. Si vous voyez du rouge dans l'une des météorites c'est peut-être un cristal, dans ces cas là appelez moi et je viendrai ouvrir la pierre pour voir si c'est bien un cristal d'étoile.

Tous : D'accord.

Ils mirent tous leur lunettes et se mirent à chercher. Je fis de même mais sans lunette. Avec mes pouvoirs je peux voir les cristaux sans lunettes. Bon et bien... Que la chasse au cristaux commence !

 _Pdv Dynamis_

Je mis les lunettes et commençai à chercher un peu de rouge dans ses pierres sombres. J'ai hâte que toute cette histoire soit terminée qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, j'ai une potion à refaire moi ! Je m'approchai de la pente et regardai quelques météorites. Je sentis un caillou me tomber sur la tête, je regardai vers le haut et vis que des pierres tombaient et allaient vers moi ! C'est un éboulement ! Avant que je ne pu crier ou bouger je me fis ensevelir sous les rochets. Le bruit de l'éboulement a du attirer l'attention des autres car aussitôt ensevelis je vis les rochets voler et s'écraser plus loin. Je vis ensuite Mizukie utilisant ses pouvoirs pour me sortir de là, elle me tandis la main que je pris et sortis des rochets.

Mizukie : Ça va ?

Dynamis : Plus de peur que de mal

Je leur sourit pour les rassurer et ils repartirent vite chercher le cristal. Je fis un pas et grimaçai. Je dégageai ma longue veste (en vrai je sais pas comment on appel se qu'il porte mais pour la fic on va dire que c'est une veste) et vis une longue entaille qui saignait sur mon genoux droit. Je regardai les autres et vis qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqués, je nettoyai vite fais la plaie et la cachai sous ma longue veste. Je préfère ne pas inquiéter les autres, après tout, on a des choses plus importante à faire.

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Après avoir aidé Dynamis à sortir d'un éboulement j'entendis Kenta crier

Kenta : Les amis j'ai trouvé du rouge !

J'allai aux côtés de Kenta et vis effectivement une météorite dont l'intérieur brillait de rouge. Je chargeai de l'énergie dans ma main et la lançai sur la météorite qui se brisa en deux, montrant de beaux cristaux violet brillants de mille feu. Je m'approchai et inspectai les cristaux.

Madoka : Alors ?

Je leur sourit.

Mizukie : Ce sont bien des cristaux d'étoile.

J'en pris un de la taille de la paume de ma main et me relevai.

Mizukie : Je crois qu'on peu y aller maintenant.

Ils sourirent tous et acquiescèrent. Je claquai des doigts, nous téléportant au B-Pit.

Une fois au B-Pit, nous sommes tombés sur Ryuga et Kyoya s'embrassant et King veillant au chevet de Masamune et Yu, toujours endormi dans la cage. King nous remarqua tout de suite et se releva tandis que Ryuga et Kyoya étaient perdu dans leur petit monde. Je m'éclairci la gorge, attirant leur attention et les faisant se relever d'un bond.

Ryuga : J'espère que vous avez le remède sinon je vous étrangle !

Mizukie : T'inquiète Ryuga, on a l'écaille et le cristal, on va pouvoir redonner à Kyoya et au deux autres leur apparence normal. Enfin, à moins que tu ne préfère Kyoya comme ça...

Je leur sourit tandis que Ryuga rougissait et que Kyoya hurlait qu'il préférai mourir plutôt que de rester une fille, ce à quoi Madoka frappa Kyoya sur la tête.

Mizukie : Bien, Dynamis on peu faire le remède ?

Dynamis : Laisse moi aller chercher mon livre de potion chez moi et on pourra en finir avec toute cette histoire.

Mizukie : D'acc, à toute !

Dynamis partit, nous laissant là à attendre.

* * *

 **Moi : Phew ! Enfin ! Avant dernier chapitre terminé ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : On est pas sorti...**

 **Moi : Hé ! J'ai dit que c'étais l'avant dernier !**

 **Kyoya : Oui mais il va y avoir une suite non ?**

 **Moi : Tu as regardé mon profil ?**

 **Kyoya : Non tu l'as dit quelque chapitre plus tôt.**

 **Moi : Ah oui c'est vrai ! ^^ Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mes chers lecteur, je vous dit à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas la petite review ça fais toujours plaisir ! ^^**


	6. Changement de problème

**Moi : Bouhouhou ! TT_TT * pleure ***

 **Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?**

 **Moi : C'est le dernier chapitre ! TT_TT**

 **Ryuga : * sors le champagne et l'ouvre * Ça ça se fête !**

 **Madoka : Euh ... Les gars?**

 **Ryuga et Kyoya : * boivent * Quoi?**

 **Madoka : Il y a une suite vous vous souvenez ?**

 **Ryuga et Kyoya : ... * sorte un flingue chacun ***

 **Madoka : * soupir * Komachu ne possède pas de combat de métal de beyblade...**

 **Moi : Merci... * snif ***

 **Madoka : Y a pas de quoi...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Environ 1 heure plus tard, Dynamis revint avec un livre sous le bras. Il entra dans le B-Pit et commença à préparer le remède. En fait le livre servait juste à connaître l'ordre dans lequel mettre les ingrédients. Je ne pensais pas que c'étais important mais d'après Dynamiser l'ordre aussi compte beaucoup dans les potions, presque autant que les ingrédients d'après lui. Au final, le mélange devint orange.

Dynamis : C'est prêt.

Mizukie : Kyoya tu viens ?

Kyoya: Hors de question que je boive en première!

Je soupirai, bon c'est vrai que j'aurai dit la même chose à sa place... J'ouvris la cage dans laquelle se trouvaient Masamune et Yu et réveilla Yu.

Mizukie : Yu j'ai du jus d'orange pour toi !

Yu : Du jus d'orange ?! Donne donne donne ! ^^

Je pris un verre, mis le remède dans le verre et le donna à Yu qui le bu d'un trait. Un lumière blanche l'entoura et quand elle disparu, Yu était de nouveau un garçon. Il portait ses vêtements normaux et avait son habituel coiffure avec ses cheveux en pétard.

Yu : Hé ! C'étais pas du jus d'orange ! Menteuse !

Kenta : Yu !

Kenta fit un câlin à Yu. Aww... Ils sont trop mignon... ^^

Yu : Hé mais... Je suis redevenu un garçon ! Yeah ! ^^

Kyoya se dirigea vers le remède, pris un verre et le bu. La minute d'après il était redevenu normal, comme ci rien ne s'était passé ! Ryuga le serra dans ses bras tandis que j'allai réveiller Masamune pour lui faire boire le remède, au final, tout les 3 finirent par retrouver leur état normal.

Masamune : Ah enfin moi même !

King embrassa Masamune

King : Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot...

Après ces petites scènes touchantes je décidai donc de faire mes adieux. Maintenant ils n'ont plus besoin de moi.

Madoka : Reviens quand tu veux Mizukie, et sans mauvais coup cette fois !

Mizukie : Promis ! ^^

Sur ceux, je disparu.

 _Pdv Normal_

Madoka : J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse tenir cette promesse...

Dynamis : On ne peu pas changer Mizukie, après tout... Mizukie est une sorte d'esprit farceur.

Madoka : *sourit* Tu n'as pas tord...

 _ **Avec Mizukie...**_

Mizukie réapparu chez elle. Elle souffla et s'assit. Elle entendit un petit bruit derrière elle, elle se releva et avant qu'elle ne pu se retourner deux bras sortirent de l'ombre et l'attrapèrent. Elle senti quelque chose s'attacher à ses poignets et à son cou et quand elle essaya de se rendre transparente pour sortir de l'homme elle ne réussit pas. Au contraire elle senti ses pouvoirs être drainer, elle se sentait s'affaiblir et elle fini par s'évanouir. L'homme dans l'ombre sourit et prit Mizukie, faisant tomber son collier YinYang au passage. Désormais, l'homme de l'ombre détenait Mizukie...

 **Mizukie avait disparue**

* * *

 **Moi : Fin de l'histoire "Le retour de l'esprit farceur" ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : J'ai peur pour la suite...**

 **Moi : Oh ça tu peux ! Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire : "Le retour de Némesis"! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review ! ^^**


End file.
